Impossible
by you'rethe1who'swierd
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with someone you know you shouldn't have? Hermione has. Falling deeper every passing day and trying to hide it every possible way, will she able to accept her feelings even though she knows that what she wants is impossible? #Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, the characters in the story are owned by JK Rowling and not me but I love HP!**  
><strong> What? It's lame but it rhymes...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye Mione" Ron said hugging Hermione briefly and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.<p>

"Bye. And listen, write to me Ron and don't you dare find another girl or I swear on Harry that I'll kill you" Hermione said jabbing her finger into his stomach playfully, making Ron laugh.

"Oye!" Harry complained overhearing Hermione's threat and crossed his arms when Hermione turned to him.

"Keep me out of this you two now that you've finally shown your true colors…forgetting that I'm here too and all." he said pouting.

Laughing, Hermione hugged him tightly "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too" Harry replied, smiling and returning the embrace as he patted her back.

Hermione was the only one from the trio who was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. It had been four months since the war. Everything was getting back to normal; accept for the fact that their memories were scarred forever with the loss, pain and suffering each of them had faced. Hermione was really happy for Ron and Harry, especially Harry, he had dealt with everything so bravely and he was already recovering from everything. The new Minister of magic, none other than Kingsley Shaclebolt had asked Ron, Harry, Hermione and a few others who had fought in the war to help the aurors at the ministry find the death eaters who had escaped and had offered them to become aurors without even taking their NEWTs. Ron and Harry had accepted almost immediately but Hermione had decided that she wanted to take the NEWTs. She was, after all, Hermione Granger, who loved exams, and then she also thought that she was done with this death eater shit; she wanted to help all those muggleborns and magical creatures who faced discrimination and felt as though every day in their lives was another punishment. The shrill sound of the Hogwarts Express broke her thoughts and soon, and she was being rushed to the train.

"Come on kids, quickly" Molly Weasly said steering Hermione and Ginny away from the guys.

"Bye mom" Ginny said hugging Mrs Weasly and then blew a kiss to Harry who, well, blushed. Ginny waved to Mr Weasly, Ron and George while Hermione bid a goodbye to Mrs Weasly.

"Take care you two and stay out of trouble." Mrs Weasly said, smoothing out the creases in their robes and stepping back to get a final look at the two.

The train made yet another howling sound so, for one last time Hermione quickly turned around and waved to Ron and Harry before boarding the train, all set for another year, her last one, at Hogwarts.

An hour away from Hogwarts, Hermione waited for the prefects and the head boy to arrive at the compartment at the end of the train where all of them were supposed to meet. She, as always was right on time, as the head girl should be. Yup. That's right; Hermione Granger was the head girl. She had gotten the badge last month and had proudly showed it around to everyone at the Burrow where she was staying for the time being. She smiled to herself, remembering how jealous Ron had been. There had been many ups and downs in their relationship but had managed to stay together but now that they were doing the long distance thing, Hermione doubted if there will be any 'ups' at all. Sighing, Hermione looked at the watch Ron had gifted her as a birthday present in advance since they obviously wouldn't be meeting on her birthday which was on 19th September. It was a very delicate looking thing but actually was pretty sturdy "Just like you" she remembered Ron telling her the day he gave it to her. She had not removed the watch since then, with the exception of bathing time. Hermione shook her head, diverting her thoughts to something else, anything else. She was missing her friends already. So she got up and set to work, checking if everything was in place for the meeting.

Fifteen minutes later, all the prefects were gathered in the compartment. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable seeing all those familiar faces, which were staring and her and waiting for her to guide them. She looked around, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, Parvati Patil and Cormac Mclaggen from Gryffindor, Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott from Slytherin. The head boy was still wasn't there. Great! Just great!

"Are we even gonna do anything Granger or can we go back cause unlike you, we have better stuff to do." Pansy asked Hermione looking bored as she filed her nails.

Hermione gritted her teeth, Bitch. She wasn't expecting the slytherins to come back to complete their studies. What, with the disgrace they have to face here now, it has to be very gutty. But then again, slytherins are known for their ambitiousness and determination.

"No. We are gathered here to discuss some very important things about how we want the following year to proceed and what should be done for the smooth flow of events, so no Parkinson, you may not leave." Hermione said firmly.

"But then, what are we waiting for Hermione?" Cormac asked her gazing at her intently.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since that time in sixth grade when she went to professor Slughorn's party with Cormac, and had ditched him under the mistletoe, things between them had been like that between them.

"We are waiting for the Head boy as he also has to be a part of today's discussion. It shouldn't be long…"Hermione was answering Cormac's question when the door to the compartment opened and a tall, slender man with platinum blonde hair walked in with his head held high up as the HEAD BOY badge shined against his black robes.

Hermione stared at the new face that had joined them. No. This couldn't be happening. She closed her eyes and pinched her arm. It hurt. She opened them again. Nope. No such luck. None other than Draco Malfoy was walking with long strides towards her. Hermione instinctively reached for her wand but when Malfoy went right past her and sat on one of the empty seats next to Pansy she braced herself.

"So…what were we doing?" he asked no one in particular as he sat on the seat comfortably, his arm around Pansy's shoulder and the other at the back of the seat, his legs were folded and he leaned back, processing his new surroundings.

"Nothing much Draco…Granger here was just boring us with one of her lectures." Pansy cooed, looking thrilled as she leaned into Draco. His eyes moved across the compartment and stopped on Hermione. His eyes moved along her body and stopped on the Head Girl badge. He smirked.

"Aah…Granger." He said disentangling his fingers from Pansy's hair as he got up. Hermione squinted at Draco. He was obviously up to something. He rubbed his hands together, much like a housefly and came to stand next to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, her voice filled with poison.

"I want you to tell me what we have to do." He said still smirking.

"Humph" Hermione said crossing her arms and leaning back into the wall.

"I wouldn't have asked you to but Professor McGonagall instructed me to. Of course, now if you don't want to-" Draco started.

"I didn't say I won't tell you Malfoy, you don't need to go running to Professor for everything." Hermione cut him, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Aw…scared of the headmistress are we now?" Draco drawled.

Hermione snapped open her eyes "Shut the eff up Malfoy."

Getting back to work she picked up a file with some of the notes which she had made for the meeting. "Here." she said handing the notes to Malfoy, "it has everything that you need to know."

Draco looked amused by this and was looking at the file curiously. "What? Mommy didn't teach you how to read?" Hermione asked him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco glared at her but didn't say anything. He sat down and began to read.

"So, now that all of us are here let us start with the basics." Hermione said turning her attention back to the prefects who were looking at her with equally bored expressions, with the exception of Luna who was smiling at her encouragingly. "Now, I know all of you are aware of them but let's go through them once again…"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE- My first ff! Please review...More chapters coming up sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon<strong>  
><strong>P.S- Was taking a power nap with my head on the 'o' key<strong>  
><strong>P.P.S- YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEIRD!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Another update...this one's a bit more fun...hope you guys enjoy it **

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe you made him the head boy!" Hermione said, pacing in front of the clawed table behind which Professor McGonagall was sitting, looking equally annoyed.<p>

"As I said, I did what was necessary, and I don't really get what you problem is Ms Granger; I know that he was a part Voldemort's little group of death-eaters but as far as I know he has proven his innocence. Now if you please, I have somewhere to be." She said, picking up her wand as she got up from the table, the one with claws, in the headmasters office.

"But why him?" Hermione cried, her voice turning whinier.

"Really miss Granger, I thought you were smart enough to figure it out…" Professor McGonagall sighed stopping on her way out as she turned around to face her, "You know that things have never been easy for the slytherins. And it is their own fault that it is this way, but they are still a part of Hogwarts and it is our duty to provide them with a safe, and secure environment-whether they deserve it or not."

"But I still don't get it…what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Hermione said more to her but then looked up at the headmistress expectantly.

"It is for inter-house harmony Granger! For Merlin's sake! Where did that brain of yours go! " Professor McGonagall said and then, seeing Hermione open her mouth again, she waved her hand in an attempt to say 'DISMISSED' and headed down the stairs.

Hermione stood there alone, looking at all the sleeping portraits of the previous headmasters in the office. She had come here immediately after the feast. She had been so pissed at Malfoy. He had come twenty minutes late for the first meeting itself and had done nothing except passing sneaky comments. He had not even shown respect whatsoever when McGonagall was giving a tribute to all those who had died fighting in the second wizarding war but had been flirting with Pansy. Oh, she hated him much! She didn't exactly disagree with McGonagall, making a slytherin the head boy was a clever move, this way, the slytherins will have someone who'll see if they're being prejudiced especially now that most of them had not even participated in the war and even if they had, they were on the other side. But why did it have to be him out of all people? There was no way she'll be able to cope with him even a week forget the whole school year!

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she sank deeper into the hot tub in the prefects' bathroom. This was it, she thought, bursting one of the pink bubbles, which floated up from the tub, with her fingernail. It was all she needed to distress. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander. Back in her sixth year, when she and Ron were prefects and Harry was the Quiditch captain, she remembered coming here with them. They had tried to figure out which tap was for what and had made a complete mess. She lay there quietly; smiling to herself as she thought about all of their adventures until all the bubbles disappeared. She silently got up; accio'd a towel, wrapped it around herself, and massaged her legs with some fruit-like smelling moisturizer. She was rubbing moisturizer on her left thigh when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. She turned around, shocked- hadn't she locked the door? Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw Draco who was standing there looking equally alarmed, as he froze in the middle of closing the door. She slowly looked down at herself; a thin, blue towel was wrapped around her carelessly, exposing a lot of legs and cleavage. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes hoping she'll wake up next to Ron in his bed but instead of Ron's blue eyes and warm smile, Draco's shocked expression and slightly ajar mouth greeted her. She could feel the blood rush to her face and she tried taking deep, calm breaths. "Malfoy…out!" She growled trying to control herself.<p>

Draco's expression slowly changed…from horror to delight. It was just like Granger's discomfort made him happy. He smirked at her blushing figure and said "Why Granger? I never knew this was your personal loo…"

Hermione stormed towards Draco but then then stopped and grabbed the loose knot she had made to hold her towel up as it almost came apart. Draco burst out laughing but seeing Hermione's expression shut his mouth somewhat. "Another word and I swear to god I'll hex you into oblivion" Hermione warned him, grabbing her wand from the counter where she had left her clothing.

"Whoa…easy mudblood, you're the one who's at fault here but me being such a generous, godly gentleman, I'll let you be this time." Draco said, grinning evilly as he stalked out of the bathroom.

Hermione turned around angrily and grabbed her blue jeans and a loose grey sweatshirt and threw up her hair in a messy bun. She staggered toward the door and swung it open. Draco was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom lazily and was making little waterspouts with his wand. She cleared her throat. Draco looked up at her, his grey eyes piercing her brown ones, "What?" he said, not moving his gaze.

God, what a stuck-up asshole she thought but to him, she said "You can go in there now"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say your highness."

Hermione stepped closer to him; he was taller than her by a few inches so she had to look up at him. "You do not talk to me like Malfoy or it'll get the best out of me." She said, glaring at him and then whipped around and stormed off to their common room, leaving him looking after her in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...that's it...it is pretty short but I can promise you that the next chapter's gonna have loads of sexual tension so get ready!<strong>

**"when you're ready come and get it na nana na na nana na, when you're re-e-e-e-eady-eady, when you're ready come and get it na nana na na nana na"**

**P.s-that song just popped into my mind right now...**  
><strong>P.p.s- You're the one who's wierd<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year! And now without any further delay...read on...and review**

* * *

><p>The head boy and head girl had to share a dormitory. It was on the 5th floor a little further away from the prefects' bathroom. Gods! The prefects' bathroom…Hermione was never going in there again. She sighed as she recited the password "nunquam retro respicere" before the gargoyle which guarded the dormitory. It was a Latin phrase which meant 'never look back' it was obviously with reference to Draco's past. Hermione hated the password; some things were better not spoken of. The gargoyle was actually a stone carving, fitted into the wall. There was probably a painting here before the school's renovation. The gargoyle represented the four houses; it had a lion which was in the middle of a jump, a snake with a ruby for its eye, a badger which sat on its hind legs and an eagle in flight. The Gargoyle sprang open creakily when Hermione said the password and she walked into her house for the whole school year.<p>

Inside, there was a huge common room carpeted with a brown rug. There was a fireplace at one side with a small tea table and two separate leather recliners. A mostly empty bookshelf stood in the corner with nothing other than a few stray pages. On the other side was a single glass door (with curtains) which led to the bathroom. In the middle were two large couches and two smaller ones, which surrounded another table, this one with two coffee mugs, a spoon, and some packets of sugar, milk and coffee. Behind all of this were two different stair cases, curved so they made circular figure together. One of them had green carpet and the other had red carpet. They led to another floor which had two different doors facing each other. The door on the left side had a green and silver wall hanging beside it which represented Slytherin and the other had gold and red wall hanging representing Gryffindor.

Hermione stood there in the middle of the common room, taking all of it in. Everything looked so good! She climbed up the stairs admiring the wall hanging for a while and then turned to the door on her right. "_Alohomora_" She said pointing her wand at the door. Hearing a clicking sound she walked into her room. It had a four poster bed with red and gold covers, a bedside table, a study desk, a cupboard and a balcony. The balcony had some potted plants and yet another table with chairs and an umbrella to go with it. The balcony faced the Quiditch pitch and Hermione stood there for a few minutes looking at the stars outside. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hermione sighed and went back inside, closing the door as she did. It was Draco on the door; he was looking at the wall hanging when Hermione opened the door. His hands were in his jeans pocket and he had a green sweater on.

"Filch brought your stuff…books and all." He said seeing Hermione come out.

"Oh. Right." Hermione said before she grabbed her wand and left the room. She had left her things in the Gryffindor common room, grabbing just a pair of clothes as she left for the Prefects' bathroom not knowing the consequences of this decision. She followed Draco down the stairs to the common room where a pile of suitcases and backpacks were waiting for them. Hermione found hers at the top. She picked up her backpack and wore it, very much like a little school girl and lifted her trolley bag. She turned around to face Draco who was smirking, looking at her bags.

"What is it now Malfoy?" Hermione said keeping her free hand on her waist as she glared at him.

"Nothing new Granger; just you and your ol' muggle ways." Draco said, rolling his eyes and looking at her with pure contempt. "Going to Azkaban is better than living here with _you" _Draco muttered under his breath and then levitated his bags to his room with a simple _wingardium leviosa._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up a little late next morning. She had gone to bed pretty late yesterday after unpacking her bags. It was eight in the morning, classes started in exactly an hour and she still had to get ready and have breakfast. She grabbed a plain pink T-shirt, jeans and her school robes and rushed downstairs to the bathroom. Someone, either house elves or the head boy, had opened the curtains in the common room and sunlight poured in, making the place look a whole lot brighter. Hermione walked across the room to the loo and twisted the handle, in an attempt to open it. It was locked. Hermione sighed and banged on the door "Get out Malfoy" she said, still banging on the door.<p>

"Sorry sunshine, it'll take a tad bit longer." Draco replied from inside.

"Hurry up! Its eight already…and do NOT call me sunshine" Hermione shouted from outside before she turned around and plopped down on the couch. Way to go Hermione, she thought, the first day of your last school year and you're running late already!

About forty-five minutes later, after two cups of strong coffee and about five more rounds of banging on the door and shouting at Draco, he finally came out. Hermione got up with her clothes and walked up to him…and stomped his foot with hers as hard as she could. Draco cried out in pain, holding his foot and despite herself, Hermione couldn't help grin.

"Oops. I'm sorry, didn't see your foot there. Some of it might have dissolved in all that water you just used up." She said returning his glare with one of her own. She whipped around, smirking, but Draco twisted her arm painfully behind her back and pulled her to him.

"Ow!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him angrily as she struggled to free her hand from his death grip.

"Ow indeed Granger." Draco said, smirking. He leaned in, his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. She stopped struggling and stood still. She bit her lip, her skin tingled and it felt oddly good.

"Nice pajamas Granger" Draco whispered in her ear and then burst out laughing. Hermione looked down at her pyjamas; she did not get what his problem was. She loved these pajamas! They were warm and comfortable and they looked super cute. The T-shirt was loose and plain white with Gryffindor red sleeves and the bottoms were the same red with adorable looking lions made all over them. Draco was still laughing, completely breathless, but each time he saw Hermione, he started again. And seeing him laugh like that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...so not lots of sexual tension but it is <em>something<em>...;)**

**P.s- Don't worry, I won't call you weird this time...**


End file.
